This invention relates to triggers and trigger assemblies, such as triggers for firearms.
Commercial firearms are often provided in stock form with a single trigger arrangement. Often shooters desire to have the trigger in their firearm differ from the stock trigger arrangement in one way or another—for example, a shooter may desire to lighten the trigger pull weight and/or to have a smoother trigger travel.
Another drawback to a stock trigger arrangement is that the trigger sizing and physical dimensions may not be optimal for various shooters. Hand size varies, and while a stock trigger may be suitable for an average hand size, a shooter with large hands may have difficulty with a stock trigger.
There remains a need for a trigger that is capable of fine trigger weight adjustment. There remains a need for a trigger that is capable of finger pad adjustment. Desirably, the trigger weight and/or finger pad location would be adjustable without disassembly of the firearm or any exchanges of parts.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.